luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Dacy Guide
Introduction Background Story Official info: "A boisterous little fairy whose dear wish is to play with her most favorite doll, 'Veronica'. Made of special materials, Veronica is immune to magic and cannot be animated unlike her other dolls. To find Great Sage who supposedly knows how to animate Veronica, Dacy has come down to Rodesia Continent in the appearance of a human girl. This jolly, curious girl can be very stubborn and single-minded when it comes down to her favorites. Gifted with an ability to communicate with dolls, she can animate dolls to aid in combat. She is also a long time friend of the dwarf king, and he used to do a lot of doll to her (showing a more kind and childish side of him)." Class Type A puppeteer or "summoner". Dacy is suitable for players who enjoy the role of the strategist. She has the ability to summon various puppets to attack and defend on her behalf. Dacy's puppets are controlled via a menu that comes up once you summon one of her puppets. Each puppet has a variety of attacks that can be executed when you click a button on the Summon Menu. The puppets can also be controlled using the hot-keys. On the menu to control the puppets there is an attack, defend, formation, heal and dismiss command. The formation control is used often to glitch stages. Main Weapon: Doll Up to two puppets may be summoned at a time. If a third is summoned then the first puppet summoned will be dismissed. Class Summary Specialized in: Strategist-controlled summoning (anti-aggro) Pros of Dacy: *Can summon dolls *Immense crowd control capacities *Constant high damage output (with passives and buffs) *Can theoretically kill bosses without any effort, or finish stages (by hiding the doll behind a wall and aggro) *Has many invincible frames while using skills which could also be used to block a boss's melee attack from reaching her teammates. *The only character that can glitch stages such as Lir (5-10H or L) using her dolls, mainly her panda doll Pandano. (Glitching is against the ToS of ijji and is bannable) *Has a long enough invulnerable time to not take any damage whatever is the enemy strike. Cons of Dacy: *Low Combat Melee damage potential *Lowest stats of all classes *Multitude of low-damage point blank attacks (with freeze, throw in air, knockback, etc) *High Mana Consumption * Low Burst Damage (Dealing an incredible damage over a short period of time) Skills Dacy's skills are mainly composed of summons and point-blank range attacks or knockback attacks. Some of her skills have invincibility frames that prevent her from taking any damage for a certain amount of time. While other skills may inflict certain curses such as freezing or 'lock-positioned'. Dacy's dolls can easily die when they are air comboed with a chain of 3 or higher. Unlocking Method #1 (free) In Lunia you must unlock Dacy with quest: * NPC: Lynette (Character Quest) * Location: Square * Quest Name: New Profession - Puppeteer Selected * Objectives: ** 500 G *Reward: **Dacy Character Add Card (available for 1lvl+, untradable item), quest is unrepeatable Method #2 (Cash Shop) Or alternatively you can buy Dacy at lunia.ijji.com's cash shop for 89 GCoins ($10 rounded up) After that : * Go into the game with one of your characters and press I to open your inventory. * Now click on the cash item inventory and put the card into your item bag. Now simply right click the card to activate it. * After that's done you can go to the character screen and make a Dacy. Combos See also Fashion - 36 images of Dacy in various dresses External Links * Dacy's Screenshots from Taiwanese Lunia * Official Korean Site: Dacy's skills - Dacy's skills (Korean) * Official Korean Site: Dacy's skills - Dacy's skills (translated from Korean to English by Google) * Official Global Site: Dacy's skills - Dacy's skills (Global) Category:Guides Category:Characters